supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dancing in the Moonlight
Dancing in the Moonlight was a fanfic about What-If Maria. Chapter 1 In 1998, 17-year old Maria Tachimi was outside on the bench, eating her bento. She was still into Transformers, but she picked up Mobile Suit Gundam along the way. She was much different than the little girl who almost died at Josephine’s hand and was only saved in the nick of time. Unlike most girls who were into makeup, her interests were now bloody horror films, more violent seinen and shonen anime, She even picked up her mother’s interests along the way. She looked at Hideki Nakagawa, he was the most popular guy in her grade, girls considered him to be handsome and would constantly follow him around. ”So, the girls are at it again.” She said. ”Nakagawa-kun! Over here! Naka!” They chanted. The squees went on, Hideki turned around to them. ”Will you please leave me alone, you fucking bitches!” Hideki yelled. The girls just giggled. Maria kind of felt sorry for him, Some girls didn’t like Maria because of her more violent interests. Hideki looked at Maria, she was reading a copy of Shonen Jump, this girl wasn’t stalking him or following him around constantly. Maria seemed to notice, she put her book down and gave a look. ”You’re not like other girls.” Hideki said. ”I like the way you called the other girls bitches, the way you say “Fucking bitches”, It’s damn awesome, I like you.” Maria complimented. ”You speak good English.” Hideki said. ”I was born in America, moved when I was a little girl.....” She said, with somber at the last words. ”You miss America?” Hideki asked. ”Yeah, not my shithole of a neighborhood, It was filled with fucking bible thumpers and opinion hating assholes.” Maria said. The girls looked at Maria and Hideki, some even staring at her. Hideki looked at them, smirking, the girl’s almost sighed when he smirked, then he kissed Maria on the lips, Maria was startled by this, then soon gave in. ”Nakagawa-kun!” They cried, some even sobbing. ”I would of liked you girls even more if you weren’t stalking me!” Hideki yelled. Hideki then turned to Maria, she smirked, she’s never been kissed before. They glared at Maria, she gave a smile. ”Damn Yankee girl.” A girl hissed. Maria stood up. ”I’m not a Yankee, I’m a half-Reb.” She said. Hideki smirked aswell, Maria was smart, She loved history. Chapter 2: Want to come to my house after school? Satsuki and Martin had lived in Japan for almost a decade, Martin picked up the language overtime and now worked as an English teacher in a junior high school. ” (Mom! I’m home!)” She said, Satsuki turned to her. She saw a Japanese boy Maria’s age, he wore his gakuran, which was now unbuttoned, revealing the buttoned shirt underneath. The 73-year old Ichiro looked at his granddaughter, Matsuko, who was also 73 looked on aswell. ”Young love, reminds me of Matsuko and myself when we were 18.” He said. Matsuko nodded. ”Our little girl, despite her pain, She’s found her man....” Matsuko said. Hideki was bewildered at Matsuko’s words. ”Mom, Can I read some of your manga?” She asked. Satsuki nodded, before handing her JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure Volume 2. “This is my mom’s favorite manga, me and her didn’t have it easy, in my neighborhood, This was considered Satanic and anti-Christian.” She said. She looked at her elderly grandfather. ”I loved Transformers, My favorite one I got from ojichan was a blue jet, but, this horrible incident happened a day after my birthday, This woman yelled and broke into our house.” She said. She looked at the book. ”This has a very nostalgic feel.” She said. ”Why did they hate it so much? JoJo’s Bizarre Adventure?” Hideki asked. ”The main villain is called DIO, which is Italian for god, Something I never knew until they called the series anti-Christian when an Italian friend of mine had to explain, he’s a devil with the looks of an angel, If Araki-san is to be believed, DIO’s actually named after the band, which is called DIO, It’s a theme naming, Speedwagon, DIO, Oingo Boingo, Mariah.” Satsuki said. Hideki looked at her. ”Being a fan was hard back in Florida, The Docks believed anything comic was for kids, even this.” She said. Hideki noticed the Roman numerals for 21 marked on her upper arm, Maria noticed. ”It’s a family tradition, You’ve heard of Tarot cards, right?” Maria asked. ”Yeah.” He said. ”My grandfather, was sworn in as the Hierophant, My grandmother as the Wheel of Fortune, my mother as the High Priestess and my father as Judgement, I was sworn in as The World, This is why they have the Roman numbers for 5, 10, 2 and 20 marked on their upper arms, I got mine when I turned 16, It’s always been a tradition in my family, My first relative was sworn in as Death, If you and if we have kids, They have a chance of being the new wielder of that one card.” She explained. Chapter 3 Maria and Hideki decided to go to the mall after school. ”Maria-chan, do you like shopping?” Hideki asked. ”Well, I’ve never been a shopper girl, but I do like the stuff, I like Fist of the North Star and JoJo stuff.” Maria said. “What’s your mom‘s favourite Fist of the North Star and JoJo villain and hero?” Hideki asked. ”Souther and DIO, my mom is stuck between a tie of Giorno and Jotaro, She thinks Giorno is adorable, to me, Characters like Josuke, Giorno and Jotaro show me how badass half-Japanese people are, My mom doesn’t justify Souther’s actions, she says the actions of taking children to force them into labor reminds her too much of what that bastard Derek did to my family in the 80s, but she couldn’t help but find him undeniably attractive, same with DIO.” Maria said. ”You’re half Japanese?“ Hideki asked. ”Yeah, my dad’s American, he came here so he can be a teacher, My dad’s of English and Irish descent, My favorite JoJo is Jotaro.” Maria said. ”Why Jotaro?” Hideki asked. ”He’s a badass Japanese-American who takes no shits from anyone, I like Rohan, Rohan’s kinda cute.” Maria said. ”You know, You wear kimonos, help your mom with Hina dolls, read manga more, you’re kind of more white than Japanese.” Hideki said. ”That’s Florida for you.” Maria said. Despite living in Japan for 8 years since 1990, Maria had a mild Florida twinge that her classmates described as sounding like an “aggressive Irish outlaw”. “I like that.” Hideki said.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86